


Something stupid

by wanderlash (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also au when the prank doesn't happen and everyone is happy, like a month before the disappearance of hannah and beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wanderlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jess proposed to do a karaoke Chris did not expect to make a duet with Ashley, but for some reason he ended up having to do it (Josh had guaranteed it).<br/>But when it's their turn to sing things don't go the way they thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing in english (without translating from my first language, at least) so i know it may contain grammar mistakes and things that are not clear. if you find something, please tell me in the comments so i can improve

Typical Saturday evening.  
The ten of them were chatting, laughing, exchanging jokes in the Washington’s living room, sitting on the couch. It was cold outside, like it normally was in January, so they’d decided to stay inside for a change.  
“Oh my god, guys” said Jess. “Do you know what we should do?” as she received no response she continued. “A karaoke! Karaoke night! That sounds great, doesn’t it? We could make duets!”  
The reactions were very diverse. Some of them were okay with the idea, some of them hated it and the others (the majority) were neutral about it.  
Hannah and Jess went to look for a mic or something that could be used as one and the laptop so they could search the songs on YouTube.  
“Maybe we should go help them” said Josh to Chris, and then he took his arm and took him out of the living room.  
“What? They don’t need help, Josh” complained the blond.  
“Dude, it’s your opportunity” he replied, excited. “You can make a duet with Ash. A romantic duet” added, raising his eyebrows.  
Chris rolled his eyes. They’ve talked about that before. He was not going to accept his feelings for Ash, he was not going to accept it in front of everyone and he definitely was not going to accept it singing.  
“Dude, I suck at singing” he whispered angrily.  
“Come on, we will chose an easy one” he winked and then made a sign to follow him back to the living room.  
There everyone was preparing the karaoke. Jess and Matt were discussing which song they were going to sing, Hannah and Beth were whispering in a corner, Beth looking really annoyed and Hannah looking really shy; Sam and Ashley were talking and Emily and Mike were trying to make the mic work, despite the complaints of the girl.  
“Oh, there you are” said Emily to Josh. “Here, take my place and help Mike make this shit work”  
Her boyfriend smirked and stood up.  
“She won’t accept that she’s a lost cause with technology. But don’t bother, I’ve already finished” Mike continued, ignoring the ‘shut up’ Emily had said.  
“We want to go first!” Jess shouted and immediately she grabbed Matt’s hand and gave him one of the two mics connected to the laptop. She looked like a puppy going for a walk while searching a cool pop song to sing the two of them.  
Chris sat next to Ashley, exchanging a look with her, and then they turned to see their friends sing a really famous song.  
The next pair to sing were, strangely, Em and Mike, who sang an indie song in another language no one knew (Mike had problems with the pronunciation, but Emily seemed to have no problems with that). Hannah and Beth followed them and when they finished Sam and Josh stood up, leaving Chris and Ash the last couple.  
Chris looked at his crush when the rest of them encouraged them to sing, not really convinced. She looked back at him and shrugged with a smile.  
“You can’t be worse than me” she said, standing up.  
“Oh, is that a bet?” he challenged, taking one of the two microphones.  
They suddenly realized they didn’t know what to sing, so Sam searched a song in YouTube and put the full screen. Everyone told each other to shut up and listen to the last couple.  
“Oh jeez” he heard Ash saying when she realized what she was about to sing.  
He didn’t recognize the song until a few seconds before the lyrics started and they had no other option but to sing ‘Something stupid’. Everyone had a weird smile on their faces while Chris and Ashley were singing.  
She had a sweet, soft voice that Chris loved from the first second. It was really different from his, low and hoarse. The song was about to end when the lyrics started to repeat the same three words. ‘I love you’.  
Chris made the mistake to look at Ashley while saying ‘I love you’, he knew it when he looked back at Josh, who was giving him a thumbs up.  
After what looked like an eternity, the song ended and everyone clapped. Ash was as red as a tomato, and Chris had no better idea than taking her hand and raising their arms, like they’d won something, making a reverence.  
After that people started doing other songs, so no one looked at the last two to sing. They were all too busy looking at Jess making an amazing solo.  
When Chris turned to see if Ash was still blushed he realized she wasn’t there anymore. He stood up with the discretion of a ninja and went after her. He knew exactly where she was. The balcony was a quiet place and he knew Ash loved it.  
“Hey” he said, closing the balcony door behind him. “Are you ok? Why did you leave without saying anything?”  
She didn’t answer at first. She didn’t even look at him. He supposed she was still blushed, so he sat next to her on the bench.  
“I’m fine” she finally said. “It’s just…” she suddenly stopped talking and looked into Chris’ eyes. “I know I may sound really stupid but when we were singing I… I thought we had a connection. Like we were born to sing that. It’s… really dumb, I know” she ended, looking back at her feet.  
“Ash” he cut. “I don’t think it’s dumb, I… I felt it too” he knew he wouldn’t bear one more second without saying it. He knew it was the perfect moment. “Ashley, ever since I met you I’ve always felt it. Like if our souls…” his voice cracked.  
“Like if our souls were bonded together” she finished with a reedy voice.  
He smiled, knowing that even though she was not looking at him she was smiling too.  
“Exactly” he moved closer to her and hugged her carefully with an arm. She didn’t move, so he took it as an invitation to keep doing it. “Ashley, I love you”.  
This time she turned to him, so they were facing each other. They were just a few inches apart. She smiled with the brightest smile he’d ever seen and kissed his dimple softly.  
“I love you too, Chris”  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and then they shared the most tender kiss someone could get.


End file.
